Heir to the Battōsai
by Itachifreak8271
Summary: My version of Amoral Philosopher's fic. Naruto meets Kenshin in the woods at the age of 4, and taken in as his apprentice before taking him away back to the war he is currently fighting in. 7 years later Naruto returns to Konoha to become a shinobi.Harem


"Believe it." - Normal talk

"**Believe it "- DemonTalking**

"_Believe it "- Thought_

**_"**Believe it "** - Demon Thought_**

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu" -Techniques/skills

() Authors voice / usual use for brackets That I Can not Be Bothered to describe

Now Without Further ado, I hope you enjoy this first chapter. May I write more, Depending on the insight That You May all give me. Please give me constructive Criticism, AND NOT flames.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All I own is Some of the OC's that May Appear in this fic. The Naruto series Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto But if it did belong to me. Sasuke Would Have Been Into more girls and Itachi Would Have Been a lot more badass. Also this is my version of Amoral Philospher's fic Naruto the Battousai.**

**Naruto is not a demigod or a super invincible and powerful. In the long run be better than the Yondaime but will not start to defeat S-Rank shinobi immediately. Will gain power quickly but not divine intervention or anything like that. Naruto train and train and train almost 24 / 7 before starting to kick ass for the fic to make any sense**

"Come here, you dirty devil!" Shouted the angry mob while chasing a young blonde boy.

He was no more than 4 years old and he was running as if his life depended on it. And unfortunately, it did. He knew very well that if these villagers put their hands on him, he would have little chance of escape. Then he would run. He had trouble breathing, a stitch and shouted through his legs but he could not stop. He did not want to die.

As far back as he could remember people had always hated him, although he never knew why. They called him a demon, a monster and threw stones at him when he approached them. However, no one had yet tried to kill him ... well, except the day of his birthday, where he had been invited to the ceremony in honor of the Yondaime Hokage. A dozen villagers had trailed in a corner and beat him by yelling at him. When one of them took out a knife he had thought that was the end, but fortunately, an ANBU had stopped it in time. The man then told him to go home and not to come out the day of the festival.

However, this time, it was not the festival. They had tried to kill him without warning when he went home after eating some warm ramen at Ichiraku. After taking a few shots, he managed to escape but they had gone after him in pursuit. In addition, they were not far from catching up. The boy knew that once his legs would give way, it would be his end.

Naruto ran as fast as he could into the forest but tripped on a branch. The villagers were coming toward him with knives.

"No more running, cursed devil. You'll pay for your crimes," screamed the villagers.

"But ... I've done nothing. " Naruto replied, terrified.

"The mere fact that you live is a crime!"

"You took our families and now you want to destroy our village again?"

"You should die now!"

"Die, monster!" Yelled a man rushing at him.

"Someone... help! "He yelled. However, he was too far from the village for anyone to hear him ... at least he thought no one heard him.

"Leave the kid alone," exclaimed a man. The stranger was wearing a red and white kimono; he had long red hair tied into a ponytail in the back with the bangs falling to his amber eyes. He stood about 5'2", looked to be in his mid-twenties, had a very distinctive X shaped scar on the left side of his face, and carried a katana strapped to his waist.

The villagers paid no mind to the stranger; they just kept going towards Naruto. All in one quick motion, the samurai took out his katana and struck down all 12 villagers.

Naruto looked up at the man then noticed that the man was currently limping and appeared to be covered in blood while holding his side just as he collapsed. Naruto quickly ran to the fallen man's side to see if he was all right to find that he passed out. Naruto tried to think of what he could do to help the man. He first thought to bring him to the hospital in the village but quickly decided against it in fear of the villagers thinking he had attacked the man. He then decided to sneak into the village and grab all the medical supplies he had in his apartment he was living in because of the orphanage unwilling to take him in and try to patch up the man to the best of his abilities, which due to the constant beatings he received was quite competent.

After bandaging and cleaning up the man, Naruto went to gather some food and water for when he woke up. Upon returning with a canteen of water and a few dead rabbits, Naruto began to start a fire and cook his catch. Later that evening just as the meat was just finished roasting Naruto was startled as the man began to stir.

The man in question was slowly trying to sit up as he smelled something very appetizing. He noticed that he was not alone but realized that if whomever he was with wanted him dead he would have already been killed. Upon fully erecting himself into a cross-legged sitting position and opening his eyes, he realized that his companion was a boy who could be no more than four years old. As he surveyed the boy, he immediately noticed his hideous orange looking jumpsuit. He had blond spiky hair and black, fox-like whisker scars on his cheeks to go along with the fair amount of bruises adorning his face.

"Hello" the man groggily said

"Hi" the boy timidly replied

"What's your name" asked the man chuckling at the child's shyness

"Uzumaki Naruto" the boy replied little more easily upon confirming that the man was not from around here.

"Well Uzumaki-san my name is Himura Kenshin, but you can just call me Kenshin" said the man

"Thank you, you can call me just Naruto if you want" the boy said

"Well Naruto can you tell me where I just might be, I fear I have been wandering through these woods for a few days in search of some help after acquiring my injuries and appear to be a bit lost.

"Were about a few miles outside of Konoha mister Kenshin," Naruto replied

Upon seeing the man, sneaking a glance at his canteen Naruto generously offered it to him to which gratefully accepted.

After taking a drink, Kenshin once again began to speak.

"Thank you. Where you the one who took care of me and bandaged me up while I was unconscious?"

"Yeah, when I saw you passed out, I went to check on you, and when I saw you were bleeding I ran back to my apartment to get some medical supplies. After I finished bandaging you up I went to get some water and collected some food for when you woke up." Naruto replied while going over to the fire to collect the food he had prepared for himself and his companion. "He must have forgotten that he saved me before he passed out," thought Naruto.

"Oh, you're quite competent for someone your age. Won't your parents be wondering where you are if you have been looking after me all day?" Kenshin said while accepting the food offered to him by Naruto.

"No sir, I have been an orphan since I can remember. I have been told my mother died giving birth to me and that my father died not long after in a battle." Naruto said a little sadly while dropping his head

"I'm sorry, I just thought since you said you got these supplies at your apartment that meant you lived with your parents. Shouldn't you be staying at an orphanage to have someone to look after you or do you have a guardian you live with?" Kenshin said while eating his food feeling sorry he brought up the issue of his parents, knowing what it is like since he himself was an orphan at a young age.

"Once again no sir. About a year ago I got kicked out of the orphanage because they didn't like me and didn't want me near the other children, so old man Hokage got me set up with an apartment and gives me a little money per week to live on." Naruto once again replied feeling a little more depressed.

Kenshin realized that all he was doing was making the poor boy more depressed with each question he asked so decided to let the questions drop and eat in silence. Upon finishing his meal, Kenshin tried to stand up but winced and realized that he would not be fit for travel for a good while. Aside from the huge gash, he had in his side he figured he probably had at least a cracked rib, a broken arm, and maybe even a cracked fibula or tibia. With the amount of injuries he had obtained it would probably be a good month before he could safely return to base and give his report.

"Naruto, how does this sound once I get healthier I will train you."

Naruto nearly jumped out of his own skin when he heard that "Yes I accept."

Kenshin dozed off to sleep as Naruto looked after him. Suddenly he found himself in a huge, dark, and damp room. On one side of the room stood a large cage on which there were several seals. Approaching it, Naruto then saw a huge fox with nine tails who looked at him concerned.

"Who are you?" Asked a frightened Naruto.

"**I am the_ Kyuubi no Kistune_, the strongest female fox demon," **the great demon answered with amusement.

"Where am I at?" Naruto wailed as he noticed his surroundings.

**"We are in your mind young Naruto."**

"I thought the Fourth Hokage killed you, so how are you in my mind."

**"We tailed beast aren't so easy to kill. Your Fourth Hokage sealed me inside of you. This also means that the place we are currently at is your mind. I am very sorry that you had to endure so much pain, because of me being sealed within you. Someone so young should not have had to endure as much pain as you have. Actually, no one should. I will not ask for you to forgive me"**

"No problem I don't care, if it wasn't for you I would have never meet Kenshin-sensei."

The Kyuubi then transformed into a beautiful young girl, with long black hair, blue eyes and a blue kimono that was tight against her nice frame. Naruto blushed madly, when he looked up at the beautiful girl. "**Hahaha" **laughed the Kyuubi.** "How do I look Naruto-kun?"**

"You are fucking hot Kyuubi," responded the young blonde.

**"My human name is Keiko; it's time to tell you why I called you here for. I have come ****to make a deal. I have come to accept that I am bound to you for all eternity and I have seen your memories and thoughts. What I am offering you is training so you can be the great ninja you dream of being and in return I want you to rip that paper seal on my cage in half, this will allow me to communicate with you whenever I want and be able to see, feel, touch, smell, and taste everything you do."**

"Kenshin-sensei is already training me Keiko-chan."

"I **will teach you how to mold chakra, teach you various forms of jutsu, and teach you how to use shinobi weapons. Also I will give you a lot of my demonic chakra so much it might alter your appearance and it will defiantly give you my elemental capabilities."**

"Thanks so much Keiko-chan, I can't wait to become a Ninja."

**"The only downside depends on how you look at it. I will be training you inside your mindscape where I have the power to control the speed of time compared to the outside world. The so called downside to this, if that is how you look at it, is as you mind ages hear at the speed of the mindscape, so will your body. If I slowed, time down here by half your body would age twice as fast. The reason I don't see it as much of a downside is because you are young enough that this will only help you reach your optimal body performance faster than if you let it occur normally."**

"Ok, but I just want to know how old are we talking about by the time I return to the village."

"**You will be eighteen when you return, but I will be teaching you a genjutsu so you will be able to take on the illusion of an eleven year while you spend your time at the academy. You will be so good after I am through with you that only the very best genjutsu specialists will be able to spot it and even then they will have to be looking very hard for it."**

**"Naruto-kun it's time for you to go back to your world, we will be able to talk later."**

As the weeks passed and Naruto had learned about Kenshin's past and how he came to be in his care, to say Naruto was impressed would be an understatement. Naruto could not get it out of his head that maybe if he was strong like Kenshin that maybe the village would not hate him so much if he could protect it and maybe even find someone who would care about him.

Gradually Kenshin got Naruto to open up and he found out that the village Naruto was from was a hidden ninja village and that someday he hoped to become a great ninja in order to gain recognition and to be able to protect those he cared about even if he did not have anyone to care for right now. Besides the Hokage who he considered a grandfather, what truly disgusted Kenshin thought was upon learning how the villagers took pleasure in beating the poor child and the number of assassination attempts upon his life? Some of the injuries that Naruto said he had obtained over the course of his short life Kenshin had no idea he could survive.

As the month had passed and Kenshin wounds had healed he had began to care for the boy. "Okay Naruto take me to your Hokage, I have something I want to discuss with him about."

Upon arriving at the Hokage building Naruto led Kenshin up to the Sandaimes office. When the Hokage told them to come in his face formed a smile seeing the little boy who he had come to consider a grandson but then became confused upon seeing the stranger he had never seen before who had a very serious look on his face. Sarutobi decided to greet Naruto to find out what he and this stranger could want.

"Greetings Naruto and who might this fellow be?" asked the Hokage.

"Hi old man, this is my new friend Himura Kenshin and he said he would like to talk to you about some things" said Naruto with a smile on his face upon seeing his kind of grandfather.

"Well Himura-san what can I do for you today?"

"First, Naruto can you leave me and Hokage-sama alone to talk in private for a little bit. Here is some money why don't you go get some of that ramen you tell me you love so much." Kenshin said while smiling at the boy.

"Ok, thanks Kenshin I'll wait outside until your done after I finish eating" Naruto replied smiling at the prospect of eating his favorite food in the world and then running out the door.

After hearing, the door close Kenshin redirected his attention back to the Hokage and his serious expression returned to his face.

"Hokage-sama the the reason I am here today is to tell you I would like to request permission to adopt Naruto and take him on as my apprentice"

Sarutobi was extremely shocked not expecting something like this at all but hid it with a narrowed questioning look.

"And why Himura-san would would you like to adopt Naruto into your care and take him as your apprentice if I may ask."

"Well Hokage-sama after getting to know and talking with Naruto this past month I have learned a great deal about the hardships he has faced, ones that I fear if they continue he will lose the kind and caring attitude he somehow still possesses." Kenshin replied with a soft look remembering everything Naruto had told him.

Sarutobi knew what Kenshin was referring too and could not hide the sadness that appeared on his face. Sarutobi could not help but feel partly responsible for the treatment Naruto had undergone throughout his life. Before Naruto's father Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime, sealed the Kyuubi inside of his newborn son Naruto he had asked Sarutobi to make sure the village saw Naruto as a hero for saving Konoha and for him to look after Naruto after he was gone. Unfortunately, the council did not see Naruto as a hero but instead as the demon Kyuubi reincarnated. Sarutobi could not tell them who Naruto's father was in fear that his enemy's would find out and try to kill the child. So Sarutobi did the best thing he could, he passed a decree that no one was to speak of the Kyuubi's sealing on penalty of death. He could not adopt little Naruto because the council would see it as favoritism against the rest of the village and would be voted out of office and then he would not be able to protect Naruto from the council who would probably elect one of themselves and then order the child killed. Therefore, Sarutobi tried to help Naruto whenever he could to small degrees. He set Naruto up with his apartment after he was kicked out of the orphanage, he ordered the ANBU to stop any assassination attempts on the boy's life, and he gave him a weekly allowance to live on until he would become a genin of the village, which at that time he would be able to support himself. After thinking over his thoughts on Naruto, Sarutobi returned his attention to the man who wished to adopt Naruto.

"Yes I know Himura-san of what you speak but I fear that the council would not allow the boy to leave the village" Sarutobi replied with a sigh

This just confirmed Kenshin's suspicion that there was something going on with Naruto.

"Hokage-sama I must ask you why the council would not allow a boy to leave the village and if it has anything to do with the way the villagers look at and treat the boy" Kenshin said with a suspicious look.

The Hokage knew there would be no way to get around telling the man the truth about Naruto's past. As Sarutobi told Kenshin about the Kyuubi and what happened, Kenshin began to see how all the pieces began to fit together. However, thanks to this information Kenshin thought up an idea.

"Hokage-sama what if you told the council that you were having the boy sent away to keep him from causing harm to the village until he was eleven and returned to attend the academy to become a genin. That way the council would not have to see him and when he returns to become a genin, he would be under your military command. That would alleviate their fear of control on him and would allow him to grow up away from their hatred" Kenshin said with a smile.

As Kenshin explained his plan, Sarutobi's smile began to grow until he was finished

"I believe Himura-san that, that plan just might work but I must ask you what you meant when you first said that you wished to take him on as your apprentice."

"Well sir you see I am a samurai by profession in the army back where I'm from and after finding out Naruto's dream to become strong enough to become a great ninja and to be able to protect anyone he comes to care for I thought it would help if I taught him how to fight with the sword and then when he returns he could learn his ninja techniques." Kenshin replied but not willing to let the old man know that he was actually a master of the legendary Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu or that he was actually a general in the back home.

Sarutobi realized that there was something the man was not telling him, but didn't feel any malicious intent so he decided to drop it

"Well Himura-san I cannot see any fault with you plan nor do I think you seek Naruto any ill will. If you would like to adopt Naruto and take him as your apprentice, I would be willing but it would have to be up to Naruto. I you talked to him about this yet?"

"No sir, I wanted to make sure it was possible before possibly getting his hopes up and I hoped you would answer my questions about Naruto before I went ahead with my decision, which you already did."

"Well why don't we call Naruto in here and see what he thinks about all this and then we'll make a decision." Said the Hokage.

After the Hokage called an ANBU to bring Naruto to his office, the boy came walking in.

"Naruto the reason we called you in here is to ask you a question." Going by Naruto's curious expression the Hokage continued.

"You see Naruto Himura-san here has asked to adopt you and take you on as his apprentice but only if you wanted to."

Naruto could not believe what he was hearing. No one had ever cared about him except for the Hokage and here was a man who had only known him for a month and wanted to adopt him as his son. To top it all off he wanted to take him on as his apprentice and train him to be strong enough to fulfill his dreams. Naruto's eyes began to tear up and he ran to Kenshin, nearly knocking him over as he enveloped his his in as big of a hug as he could muster.

Sarutobi and Kenshin both just chuckled at the boy's response.

"I take that as a yes Naruto" asked the Hokage with a smile on his face to which the boy could only nod while still holding on to Kenshin's leg in fear that this could only be a dream.

"Well Naruto-kun I guess this means all we have left to do is fill the paperwork (to which the Hokage groaned remembering the never-ending pile on his desk) and then to gather supplies for the trip back home." Said Kenshin.

So after filing the necessary paperwork, informing the council (to which they were ecstatic to be rid of the Demon for a few years), and finally saying goodbye to the Hokage Naruto and Kenshin left the Hokage building to gather supplies for the long trip back to Kenshin's and now Naruto's home. Upon reaching the gate to the village Naruto took one last look at the place, he had called home since he was born and walked out with his new father and teacher.

**A/N: Who do you think should be in the harem? Also I will get more into my own story after this chapter, just needed to start this off. Also a big thanks to Amoral Philosopher.**


End file.
